You STILL Believe?
by aethkr
Summary: "It's Christmas!" Maki says, who excitedly ran into the room of Hanayo. Who, at that point in time, agreed to let the rest come over to her place as a meetup place for they were going to Maki's vacation home in the mountains to celebrate Christmas. Apparently, Rin and Hanayo didn't expect the sudden attitude change.


This is in third-person present tense. Forgive me if I accidentally put past tense at times.

—

"It's Christmas!" Maki says, who excitedly ran into the room of Hanayo. Who, at that point in time, agreed to let the rest come over to her place as a meetup place for they were going to Maki's vacation home in the mountains to celebrate Christmas. Apparently, Rin and Hanayo didn't expect the sudden attitude change.

"Glad to see you up and about Maki-chan," Hanayo nods, the redhead sat down. "Christmas really means something to you right?"

"Yeah!" Maki says, smiling. "Santa is coming!"

"S-Santa….yeah. Santa is coming!" Rin says, bringing another smile to Maki's face. "Isn't that great Kayo-chin?"

"Yup!" Hanayo says in response. The door of her room opens to reveal Nozomi and Eli who just arrived. "Good morning Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan!"

"Good morning as well," they say together. Maki still looks as happy as ever.

Nozomi smirks, "Good morning to you too Maki-chan."

"Good morning!" Maki says, fighting the urge to giggle. "I'm excited!"

"Because it's Christmas?" Eli asks, Maki nods. "Is Santa coming over?"

Maki fights the urge to laugh at her friends' gullible antics. "O-Of course he is! It isn't Christmas without him you know!"

"Yeah yeah, you still believe—" Nico almost says if it weren't for Rin who rushes to cover her mouth. "Hmmmpphh!",

"Don't say that!" Nozomi says, Nico looks irritated. Nozomi raises her hands in a way her friends know all too we "You'll pay for it if you do."

"It's too early to do that Nozomi!" Maki says, Nico sighs. "Besides, you're in like first year college. Don't you think that—"

"Think what?" Nozomi's green eyes pierces into Maki's purple ones, effectively scaring the redhead.

"N-N-Nothing…"

"Good girl."

"H-Hey!"

"Ah! Everyone's here already!" Honoka says, Umi and Kotori behind her. "See! I told you two that we are late!"

"To be frank, WE told you that," Umi says, Honoka frowns. "Good day to you all."

"Right back at ya!" Rin says, she stands up. "Let's go?"

"Okay!" they all say.

—

"Still as amazing as ever," Eli says, Maki frowns. "You never cease to amaze me Maki."

"Uhh…." Maki feels awkward. "Y-You already went here! Why are you still complimenting it?"

"It is nice to begin with," Umi says, taking a look at the mansion that belongs to the Nishikinos. "I will bring our things to our—"

"I'll handle it," Maki says, putting her bag on a couch after entering said mansion.

"I found the Christmas ornaments!" Nico, who is at the fireplace, says, putting one of them in the air with a deadpan expression. "What now?"

"Thanks!" Maki says, she leads the rest to the fireplace. "We'll be decorating the Christmas tree!"

The rest smiles at Maki's antics. After all, they all know that Maki adores Christmas despite her being at an age where most children would stop believing in Santa. Maki though is an exception…right?

"Getting into the Christmas spirit is nice…" Kotori says, smiling at the redhead. "Thanks for inviting us to celebrate it with you Maki-chan."

"Uhh…yeah.." Maki rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "No problem…"

"You're really cheery during Christmas aren't you Maki-chan?" Nozomi thought. "Although it is weird to see this side of you.."

"Nozomi?" Eli's voice breaks Nozomi's peaceful reverie. "Uhh….you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nozomi says, smiling to assure her friend. "Why did you call me?"

"The rest are suggesting that I cook something…" Eli says, Nozomi gives a signal to the girl to continue. "I don't know what to cook in particular."

"Bake something instead, like a cake!" Nozomi says, Eli seems to like the suggestion. "Please don't tell me that you don't know how to bake a cake."

"Why are you talking about it like it's such a simple thing to bake?" Eli asks, scowling. "Cake isn't a simple thing to bake you know!"

"Cake?!" Rin, Hanayo, and Nico's voices say, directing their attention to the former student council duo. "Yay! Thank you Eli(-chan) (nya)!"

"Cake it is then," Eli says, going into the kitchen. " _Wish me luck.._ "

As the rest start to decorate the Christmas tree, Maki returns to the living area with a smirk on her face. Nozomi didn't let this slide.

"Why are you smirking?" Nozomi asks, Maki's smirk fades away at the sound of Nozomi's voice.

Maki stands beside Nozomi who is not too far from the others but far enough that they couldn't hear what they are talking about.

"I'm glad, that's all," Maki smiles, looking at her friends. "We're celebrating Christmas together. Isn't that nice?"

"Of course it is," Nozomi says, directing her attention to the others as well. "But, aren't you also happy that Santa is coming later this evening?"

"Santa?" Maki laughs, catching the attention of the others but Maki assures them that nothing's wrong. "Santa?"

"Weren't you excited for Santa this morning?" Nozomi asks, Maki shakes her head. "Huh?"

"Ha….I can't believe my friends are that gullible…." Maki teases, Nozomi looks at her with a confused look. "You too Nozomi, can be gullible at times…. This is just great…."

"So you _don't_ believe in Santa anymore?" Nozomi asks, the redhead nods. "Well well, I guess I should give you credit for acting like you still do."

"I figured it out last month," Maki says, Nozomi directs her attention to the redhead again. "I realized that Santa doesn't exit last week. The week before last week though is a different story and is really self-explanatory to be honest."

"So all this time.." Nozomi says, Maki nods. "Either way, good job."

"It will be nice to continue this… _façade_. Nico-chan's expression is just priceless," Maki giggles, looking at Nico who looks a bit defeated. "Nico-chan! Having trouble there?"

"Do I have to explain myself?" Nico asks, scowling at her best friend. "Come on and help me!"

"Fine," Maki giggles and joins the rest, not before giving a small wink to Nozomi. "I still can't believe people can be gullible at times…"

The rest (with the exception of Eli) looks at her, confused. But among all of them, only Nozomi understands that. The spiritual girl though intends to keep the secret.

"Nothing's wrong!" Maki assures, all turns back to normal. "Let's have a wonderful Christmas okay?"

"Hai!"


End file.
